degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Miles-Maya Relationship/@comment-5083677-20130829113451
Okay so, since we're all a little depressed about today being Thursday but there's no Degrassi (or Mayles) in like a month, I've decided that I'll write a fanfic for my new favorite ship pair! I have some summaries, and I want you go to comment your 2 favorite numbers & I'll write the most picked ones. DO IT! 1''' - Maya and Miles have been together for 6 months, and Miles planned a half-year anniversary celebration. After a cliche` but breath-takingly lovely dinner, Miles admits something to her that leads to an even bigger step in their relationship. '2 '- Maya has been practicing for soccer nonstop since the season started. She wants to prove to everyone that she isn't just "Katie's scrawny little sister", she can be just as good as Katie. Though she'd never admit it, Miles sees right through her. He hates to see her torturing herself like this and tries to relieve her, but Maya refuses and gets angry, saying some things she probably should've have said. '3 '- 'Open your window' - read Miles' text to Maya. She smirked. This again? she thought, thinking back to their first kiss. She walked over to her window, moved the curtains and pulled it up. "What are you do-", Maya started but after taking a full look at his face, she couldn't even begin to form more words. There was blood coming from the top of his eye and his bottom lip. The whole top left half of his face was 5 different shades of purple and red, of course along with a swollen eye. "Oh my god," her breathing sped up. She reached out her hands and started to help him in. Once he was inside and (almost) stable, Maya tried to form words as she was near tears. "What happened?" her voice was shaking. "What do you think?" his speaking was slightly muffled, do to his busted lip. Maya knew exactly what he meant. All she could do then was grab his hand and take him into the bathroom to clean him up. '''4 - I followed them out of the lunchroom, ignoring the comments from Chewy about me being a "bad boyfriend for eavesdropping". I stopped at the door and listened. "Zig, I realized how disrespectful that would've been in Cam's name. He would've wanted me to move on but not with you." "BULLCRAP Maya. Campbell would've wanted you to behappy. That rich kid doesn't even make you half as happy as I could." Who's Cam? 5''' - I sit on the couch and try to do my homework but I can't focus. Miles stood up for me.He punched a guy for me. That has to mean something right? Right? Maybe not. Who knows, he could've punched a guy defending a bunch of girls, I'm nothing special.taptaptap. Was that the window? I turned around and saw a male figure standing outside the window. I ran over to it and moved the curtains...Miles? '''6 - "Who is Campbell?" Miles asked. Maya's smile suddenly faded. She hasn't talked about him in...4 months. Quite frankly she wasn't ready to talk about him. Miles saw that expression on her face. "You don't have to tell me if-" "No..no you asked. Um..." Maya tried to speak as the knot formed in her throat. God, how many times does he have to see me cry? Numbers guys, I need em!